


No Destination Inside Of My Mind

by WolfyCerebus



Series: I Wish Everything Wasn’t So Complicated [1]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cussing, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Dumbasses, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining, platonic Tobin/Leif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyCerebus/pseuds/WolfyCerebus
Summary: Ted Richman, Max’s younger brother returns for Simon’s wedding party. And starts pining for a certain someone.Rewrite of Zoeys Extraordinary Night OutTitle is a lyric from Alive by GuardinHighly reccomend check it out
Relationships: Leif Donnelly/Ted Richman (OC), Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: I Wish Everything Wasn’t So Complicated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118597
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: cursing, drinking, (will contain chapters about emotional abuse, not currently but in the future of this seires)
> 
> Hey y’all! This is my ZEP oc   
> Theodore “Ted” Richman! He’s a 25 year old with anxiety and is recovering from emotional abuse? He’s an art student who pines for Leif. He’s literally me.. anyways I’m gonna create a series for this.   
> Also I know some characters may be out of character I wrote half of this late at night. I also CANNOT write in 1st person this is my first time so please forgive me.  
> Thanks for reading!

I unload my bags from the plane and head into the airport. My brother Max was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. I obviously don’t trust him though. Max is horrible at keeping track of time. I order from the McDonalds in the restaurant and sit down, when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
“Hey Ted, long time no see!” Max slid into the chair right across from me. “Well hello, Sir Maxalot.” I opened up my Happy Meal and began to shove McNuggets into your mouth.   
“How was art school?” Max questioned.  
“It was fun, exactly what you’d expect art school to be, now i decided to come home to look for a job.”   
Max scratched the area behind his ear.   
“Well, I kiiiinda need a favor, lil bro”  
I put my hands up.   
“Max, I’m unemployed, and basically broke, if you need money, ask dad”   
Max let out a small laugh.  
“No actually I need you to accompany me to this wedding party, it’s this guy at work, I just need you to back me up”  
Max knew I didn’t do parties. I hardly partied at college. Sure it’s not like there’s insane fraternities at art school, everyone’s low key hippies. But you were very strictly against it.  
“I don’t do parties, if I get drunk, or high, it’s not going to be with you” I sighed.  
“It’s not that kind of party, just please come with me, you can hit on the cute guys there, it’s my co-workers and that kind of relationship if you were to have one would be weird, I don’t want a co worker sleeping with my brother-“  
There he goes. Maxwell's famous rambles. Boy did not know when to shut his traps.   
“Max I get it, it would be awkward for your brother to date your local twink, anyway I have nothing better to do , since you’re desperate as fuck, I’ll accompany you.”

Max pulled into this guy’s, apparently his name is Simon’s party. I Hopped out and my brother dragged me inside. Max immediately left my side and started flirting with this girl. I recognized her from his texts, Zoey I believe. I walked up to Max and whispered in his ear. “Dude you know I have social anxiety, please at least tell me who you’d think I could become friends with.”  
Max paused the conversation with Zoey. “Excuse me I have to manage my little bro” he took me off. Glanced around and approached two men sitting on the couch.  
“Leif,Tobin, this is my dumbass little brother, Ted, he needs friends so take care of him, hurt him and I swear to god-“   
He walked away giving the two other men a stare down.   
“So you’re Max’s little brother, what’s up bro”! The guy who you assume is Tobin puts his fist out for a fist bump. I obviously fist bump back, who would leave him hanging. The other guy, Leif, who was MOST DEFINITELY a gay twink. Not to make assumptions of course he could be straight. But I’d like to think that I have a pretty accurate gaydar.   
Tobin wrapped his arm around Leif, who was staring smugly at me, up and down. “And this is my platonic pal, Leif, he’s not as mean as he looks.” I cocked my head. “So you two aren’t dating?” Tobin looked genuinely surprised. “No, I mean we engage in stereotypical couple activities, but in a best friend way, my man Leif is single as hell, and so am I”he winked.   
“You guys want drinks?” I offered. Leif bolted up.  
“Hell yeah” he said smugly. Clearly this guy was sort of hammered. I pull up to the bartender inside this guy’s house. “One shot, another shot but put like orange juice inside it, he won’t know the differe-“  
I heard screams, yells, I ran out into the yard. The flowers were on fire. Clearly this was my place to leave.   
“Max! What should I do?” He held Zoey in his arm, who was marveling at the flames. “I have to get her home, get Tobin and Leif to take you.”   
I sighed “ugh you simp”  
“Says the man who looks at Leif like he’s gay Jesus”  
“I was simply admiring his fashion style”  
Max glared at me “Theodore Richman, get a ride with them or call an Uber.” I strutted back inside.  
“Hey, I know we met like five minutes ago, but if you’re not too hammered, could you drive me home?”   
Tobin nodded, “Sure doggity dog, Leif’s hammered so I’ll drive both of you.”   
You hopped into Tobin’s car in the backseat next to Leif.   
“So where do you live, not to sound creepy bro”  
“It’s fine! I live with Max at (insert apartment building name) a few miles north.”  
He started driving and I scrolled through Instagram.   
Everyone having these picture perfect lives except me.  
A broke ass gay art school graduate, who’s mental state is wack.   
“Fuck I thought I blocked him, this is why I deleted social media in the first place.”  
Leif stirred next to you.   
“Are you ok?” he perked up and placed a hand on your shoulder.   
“I may be partially drunk but, I know how it feels, it’s shitty, but...” he thought for a second.   
“What if I got you a job at SPRQPOINT!”  
This dude was mad drunk.  
“Sorry dude, I’m like, well I would but my brother works there, wouldn’t it be awkward?”  
Leif snorted, “someone has to keep that dumbass in check, he keeps falling head over Zoey so hard he gets hurt, and that person won’t be me.”  
Tobin pulled over. “It’s your stop my guy!”  
Leif handed over his Instagram handle.  
“Think about it”


	2. Like Without A Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted confesses his feelings to Leif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME IMPORTANT NOTES:: So at first I wrote this on a timeline and then it highly deviated. So this will probably not be on a direct timeline and won’t take place during some episodes (some May who knows)  
> ALSO THIS IS AN AU!! Leif fell  
> In love with Ted way before he fell in love with Joan. He never moves to the 6th floor.
> 
> Also this is a lot better than chapter one, chapter two I actually had someone who proofread part of it

Ted Richman walked into his first day of work at SPRQPoint. Coincidentally Max no longer worked on the fourth floor, so he knew no one. Except Leif, although they only talked for less than five minutes. He hopped into the elevator and tapped the button to the fourth floor. “Hold on, wait one second,” Leif crammed himself in at the last second.   
“Oh, it’s just you Ted, welcome to SPRQPoint!” Leif smirked at him. Ted flushed slightly; his cheeks feeling a sudden warmth.“Oh thanks," he scratched behind his ear.  
It ringed to the second floor and suddenly a crowd of people hopped into the elevator. There was hardly any room left meaning Ted, and Leif crammed into a corner pressed up against each other. Ted grabbed his phone out and sent a text to Max.   
The elevator ringed to the fourth floor and they both squeezed out and got to their desks.  
“Hey Leif, uh weird question since I just got here, is there anyway I could get a standing desk, I read it’s better for my posture.”  
Leif looked shocked  
“ oh uh sure, yeah let me raise your desk,”  
He strutted over and bent down to raise Ted’s desk.  
“ There you go, that’s good right? I think so that’s how I have my desk set up,”  
He fiddled with the fabric of his cardigan. “Oh thanks a lot” Ted said excitedly. He started working very productively on his work assignment. 

Ted’s desk was right next to Leif’s about 10 feet apart. He liked to look at people’s desks. Whether it was neat, or tidy, what kind of merchandise they had. It told a lot about a personality.  
He scanned Leif’s desk to notice his helmet and the bisexual sticker that stuck on it.   
“Leif! I didn’t know you were a bisexual!” Ted inched up next to him whispering in case anyone else was listening.   
“Oh yeah I am, you got a problem with that?” Leif cocked his head.  
“No dude, I’m gay myself, LGBTQ solidarity my guy!” He raised his hand in a high five.   
Leif high fived back with a small smile.

P.O.V Switch To Miss Zoey Clarke (y’all KNOW what’s about to happen)

Zoey was working on her latest coding assignment, when a beat started thumping. This could only mean one thing, a heart song! She looked around to see who was about to burst their emotions in song.

I’m mad at you  
For being so cute   
And Changing my mood  
and altering my rude

Zoey saw Leif get up and walk towards Ted, singing. 

What’s wrong with you  
You make me Sick for being so perfect

Oh my god, she realized, Leif is in love with Ted. Even though it was Ted’s first day, Zoey noticed Leif look up and stare at him sometimes throughout the day. And when he was complaining to someone, when Ted entered he completely changed his tone. She had to get these two together.

Oh I hate that I   
Spend my day just wasting time  
Daydreaming till I see you again

Leif started to do a little shake. An attempt at dancing? She got up to interrupt the song by yelling.   
“Hey Leif” she beckoned him over.  
He walked over.  
“What’d you want, Clarke” he rolled his eyes annoyed.  
“What do you think of our new friend Ted” she gestured to Ted standing up and typing on his computer.  
This catches Leif completely off guard.  
“O-oh he’s cool I haven’t gotten time to chat really, we met at the party a few weeks ago and we’ve chatted here and there. I mean he could certainly be a successful employee.”  
Zoey put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Buddy boy you’re clearly into him”  
Leif scoffed “how would you know, I don’t fall in love easily, I have standards!” Leif rubbed his neck self consciously.  
“And he may or may not have already met all of my standards” he sighed.   
Zoey got up and patted him on the back, “relax, he’s Max’s brother. Max will clearly know what to do”

POV Back to Ted

It was after work and Ted was waiting in the lobby to meet Max. They had plans to go to the local coffee shop. Ever since they’ve had to change coffee shops they’ve been hopping all over town to find their next meeting spot.   
The elevator opened and Max stepped out, he ran out to meet him.   
“Hey Max, I sort of need some advice, since you’re my big bro and all…”   
Max looked at him concerned, “You can tell me, I’m master at advice” he winked and gave his signature smile. They began to walk down the street.  
“You know your old co-worker, Leif”  
Max pulled to a halt.  
“If you’re about to say what I think you’re about to say…”  
“I kind of like him, more than friends, and I know I literally met him a few nights ago and we haven’t talked much. I mean we’ve texted, a bit. But I really want to know what you think, anything I should know? Any secret ways to get to his heart?” He stopped to look up at Max.   
Max looked at him, a blank thinking look on his face.   
“Well first of all, he’s a self absorbed snob who lives for praise and approval, to raise his self esteem. And constantly shaming others, but wait I see it now” he got this really intrigued look on his face. If this was a cartoon a lightbulb would pop over his head.  
“ Ted Jason Richman, an anxious nerdy twink, who is so fucking annoying, and constantly hogs all the blankets. Y’all are both horrible and you belong together.”  
“First of all, he’s not a snob, he cares about everyone so much. He wants to be the best manager he can be because he wants his family to be proud of him. He works so hard everyday, and sure he may be a little snarky and sarcastic. But that smug little grin on his face, is oh my god”  
Max looked utterly shocked. “Damn, he got you good.”  
Max had received Zoey’s text message about Leif liking his brother. So there was no doubt they’d end up together. The fault of that? No matter how hard they flirt he’s oblivious as fuck. He would only ever realize if Leif said ‘hey I’m in love with you, will you go on a date with me?’ So this was going to be a little difficult. After a few years of being Leif’s co worker he’s picked up that Leif is not so oblivious. Hell he notices practically everything, well not everything. Zoey had proved that. But he’d caught up on a few things.  
So they’d have to get Ted to confess to Leif. However he knew his brother well enough. Ted has horrible social anxiety. Hell , last night when they ate at their favorite restaurant, he stuttered his order and started getting sweaty and nervous he had to take over. But they had to end up together, Max wanted to see his little brother happy. And if Leif made him happy then goshdarn he’d do anything to get them together.   
Then an idea popped into his head.  
“Hey Ted, you know that karaoke bar that just opened”  
Ted cocked his head “Yeah,why?”  
Max grinned, “I have a plan!”

Leif was waiting in front of the bar when Ted, and Max arrived. “Oh hey Ted” Leif grinned from ear to ear before looking right next to him. “And Max” he muttered under his breath.   
“Hey Leif” Ted exclaimed excitedly, eyes shining. Max lifted his hand in a wave but said nothing. 

“I love going here, I’m glad you had this idea Ted!”  
“It was my idea, Leif” Max sneered.  
“Oh whatever chill Max.” He winked at Ted.  
What Leif was doing was clearly flirting. But remember when I said Ted Richman is an oblivious bag of shit. 

“Waiter, could I get a few shots please” Ted got the attention of the nearest bartender.  
“Ted, you’ve had so many drinks, maybe it’s time to stop,” Max said.   
Ted got up, “there’s something I have to do.” He walked over to the karaoke machine.   
He picked up the microphone and spoke into it.   
“Leif Donnelly this is for youuu.” He selected a song drunkenly swaying around.  
Max’s jaw dropped, “Ted, not now” he muttured.  
“Max , what is he doing?”   
‘I don’t really give a damn about the way you touch me  
When we’re alone  
You can hold my hand  
If no one’s home’

He tapped his foot and stared into Leif’s eyes.  
“What a drunken dumbass” Max sighed. “Does Ted actually like me?” Leif blushed.  
“Yes but it wasn’t supposed to happen like this”

‘Feels like explosions when you are around  
And I’ve found a way to kill the sound,oh  
Oh, baby I’m a wreck without you-‘

Ted blew hunks off the stage. “I told him not to take too many drinks,” Max banged his fist down on the table. Leif was a mess.  
“ I can’t believe that adorable dumbass,”   
“I’m taking him home” Max went to grab his brother.

Ted lied on the couch in the apartment. Max had taken him home last night. He was just now waking up.   
“What happened last night?” Ted asked Max who was making breakfast.  
“You drunkenly sang Line Without A Hook on the karaoke machine to Leif” he sighed.  
“I what?!” He nearly shit himself.   
His phone buzzed.  
A text from Leif.  
Leif: you up? I like you too and I want to talk about what happened  
Ted: dude I had no idea I did that. I have had a massive crush on you bro, I just -  
Leif: does that mean we can be boyfriends or?  
Ted: of course! I mean I haven’t been in an actual relationship   
Leif: oh that’s fine.  
Leif: by the way you have amazing music taste


End file.
